The Aftermath of The Return
by SirLamb55
Summary: It's a news story about what happen in the Star Wars universe told through a bitter prism. First off i should state that i do love the characters, i love the universe and everything about it. I just wanted to turn it on it's side for a while and see what happens. Make them odd characters now.


div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;"The Aftermath of Return./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;"How do you take on the week after you blow up the Death Star, become the chosen one. You also find out you have a sister, you fight the most evil dictators …...ever. As well as falling in love, lead some secret missions and the story goes on and on from there./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;"Tuesday's and Wednesday's become depressing or damn boring . As a reporter you want to know the story. The story has been told out in front of us. War front was our back yards, our neighbors were troops on either side. What I want to know is how you take on the days of the week after and event./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;"Princess Leia Organa was an obvious choice to start. She was the success story out of all of this beyond the co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca. But let's start with Luke Skywalker first. The man who came from nowhere to somewhere. He blew up the Death Star and became a stoic legend among the troops. During his time on Endor, we learn he was captured and brought to the newly made Death Star. After that, an imperial ship lands on Endor, its Luke, carrying Darth Vader dead body off the ship. He apparently gave a respectable funeral to a known tyrant and genocidal maniac. Some in the Rebel Alliance has brought up questions of was he a turncoat. A double agent working both sides was a popular theory growing with each passing day./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;"When question Luke about what exactly happen, he claimers up telling virtually nothing. In the efforts to rebuild the Jedi counsel people state that at times Luke is a 'moody wreck' like he loves to have this emotional baggage. One Jedi Knight left the counsel because and this is his quotes, 'I can't work with that emo bastard. Brings us all down.' Ironically this is the leading reason that rebuilding the Jedi counsel has been a tremendous disaster./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;"In Luke's defense, he has made efforts to be apart of the society. Attending various rebuilding meetings and going on various patrols to find Imperial loyalist still wanting the old days./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;"It's worth noting an investigation is currently underway to see if Luke Skywalker, hero of the Rebel Alliance was a turn coat. If the investigation turns any evidence, the punishment is death, worth case scenario. Life in prison./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-left: 1.03in; margin-bottom: 0in;"Leia and Han's relationship lasted two years after the end of the war. They were married/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;"for sixth months in that two years. They produce one child, leading fighter in the Rebel Alliance, Samantha Organa. It's worth noting she did not take Solo as her last name. Leia ran for the Prime Minister of Tatoonie. As expert states that this is a stepping stone to a bigger and better things, High Counsil leader./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;"Leia doesn't speak well of her time with Han. The few words she does speak of him is usually the same. He was fast and witty and maybe the only man around and that is the reason I loved him. She continue to speak about Han's greatest relationship and that was with his ship. Leia doesn't want love anymore as she wants to take care of the planets that were greatly effected in the war. Health and safety of this planet and the universe is what I live and breath. This was the first line in the debate for election on Tatoonie. She is a raging success in her office as a rumor statue is being build in town square. We wish her luck in her future endeavors and maybe one day we can finally call her Queen./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;"Chewbacca got tired of dealing with Han and his constant need to take mission after mission. Han took off the book missions, if you needed a ship. Han was there throwing the Falcon in there face. Chewbacca left Han a year and some change after Leia left him. He went to Endor and took English courses at a local school in Endor. When I interviewed him this was his statement./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;""Han loves space, love the Falcon. He wanted to move Leia on the ship and make that there home. Leia wanted a stable life. Yes some wild moments, but still she wanted an address and a routine. Han couldn't take this so he took mission after mission, lying to his wife in the process. He took illegal missions again, numerous ones. That is when I left. Last I heard he was back to owing vary nasty people large amount of money. There were also twelve warrants out for his arrest on various planets. I talked to him briefly as he was stumbling out of a brothel. I didn't recognize him at all. I saw my old friend with scares on his face and arms . Couldn't walk right as he was stumbling around losing his balance. I thought 'my god my friend died leaving this man in his place.' I tried to get him help, counseling whatever he wanted. I said I could help him pay his debt. I was working on Endor training those bears for combat now. I could give him some relief. He pointed his gun at me and told me that he was just fine. That land was no good for him so he was going to live in space now, floating around in the Falcon. As far as I know he is still up there./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;"With more research we found out that Han had syphilis and two more sexually transmitted diseases. A transport ship sighted the Falcon drifting off at a sideways angle. All chances to hale the ship failed. A passenger reported seeing a body (Han's) in the cockpit slumped over the console of the ship. Two other ships reported the same sight. At this time no inquire has been made but Han is feared dead./div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;" /div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin-bottom: 0in;"Life is boring. Let's be honest. We survive on moments and hopefully those moments begin more moments. Then our lives will mean something . The truth is that moments usually begin to nothing. Nine times out of ten, that is life for us. No one can handle that truth, that means we are ultimately useless cogs. We all want that three act structure plus some hidden tales. That well our names will mean something. Honestly I am a reporter, I will be looked on not for this article nor any other. I will be known as a reporter and I accepted this life. Accepting your place can be a challenge, some people accept this and the people who are forced to accept this get depressed or get mad. That is life./div 


End file.
